girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zay Babineaux/@comment-26970048-20150924142226/@comment-25803656-20150929191946
+Chollis76:I know I was thinking the same thing when Zay just basically stood there staring like a Zombie while Farkle looked like he wanted to Flee the building.But I think Zay will eventually learn what Riley means to Lucas in the end,I think Zay is only clueless right now because he is new to the show. Plus I think Maya needs someone who is not crushing on Riley or already a love interest to Riley which is why either Zay or Maybe Josh would be perfect for Maya because I know that Rucas is perfect for each other and Maya has not even tried to break up Rucas which means Maya is a very good friend to Riley and to Lucas too.Plus I think Maya and Lucas have more a sister/Brother like relationship than a romantic one,Since Lucas clearly lets Maya call him whatever nickname she wants and if Lucaya happened then Lucas would probably not like being called random nicknames by Maya the whole time he would probably get mad at her at some point,Plus Maya can protect herself so Iam pretty sure she is not going to want her future husband to get upset everytime something bad happens to one of their friends,I think Riley likes Lucas's Texas side a lot more because eventually Riley will need to be sometimes protected by someone else and Lucas would be perfect together plus Riley would be able to keep Lucas calm at times,Plus Riley and Lucas both get mad easily but at times they also keep each other calm. Plus in girl meets Farkle's choice after Riley&Maya both fought over Farkle they vowed not to let a guy ever ruin their friend/sisterly relationship ever again which means Maya would never date anyone Riley was with or Already dated. Plus Zay for The show is not really shipped with any of the girls which makes me feel bad for him because his moments with Maya are really cute(in a romantic kind of way). And also Maya probably does not even want hurt Riley by taking Lucas away from her even if she thinks Riley might like Lucas as a brother she is probably not sure if that is true yet since she is kind of keeping it to herself which means she is waiting to see what happens(which I must admit is very nice of her since Riley and Lucas are still trying to figure out what they want to be to each other in the future). I think Maya could use someone who is not with Riley,Already shipped with Riley,or Already a love interest for Riley on the show,Because Maya not like the same type of guys that Riley does. Plus I think Lucas's Texas secret kind of brought him a lot closer to Riley in a romantic way.Plus if Lucas ever did hurt Riley he would Clearly be out numbered by Riley's Family,Maya and maybe Farkle and Lucas clearly already knows he would not against Maya in a fight(Girl Meets RileyTown Already confirmed that(plus I see Rucas ending up together no matter happens while Maya ends up with someone else(which is probably why The writters are trying to distract fans from Lucaya with the Joshaya ship,it kind of means Maya would never hurt Riley by being with Lucas even after Riley and Lucas break up or even when they are together).plus if the rest of the fans do not Give Rucas a chance no one knows if Maya will end up falling For someone who is not Lucas,Farkle or Josh and no one even really knows what will happen in the future with Rucas anyway it is why Iam giving Rucas a chance and the Rucas moments are extremely romantic and cute,Plus Maya could end up with someone who is kind of like her but also a whole lot different than her(like maybe Zay or someone who is not shipped/paired with Riley).